


A Night on the Lake

by Sha01001



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breathplay, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sha01001/pseuds/Sha01001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco had been dreaming of this moment for years. Now finally his fantasy was coming through</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night on the Lake

** A Night on the Lake **

Draco lay in his four poster bed listening intently to for any sounds coming from the other four beds. He had spent months preparing and planning for what he was about to do and finally today was day.

The self proclaimed Prince of Slytherin cast a quick tempus charm which informed him that it was 1.11 am. That meant that the teachers would have finished their rounds and retired to bed. As quietly as he could the blonde crept out of the dorms. It was imperative that no one caught him sneaking out.

Grey eyes scanned every corridor as he made his way quickly to the front doors of the castle. Pushing lightly the door gave way and he was able to slide out unnoticed. Anticipation building he pulled his cloak tighter against the cold and made his way towards his destination.

Draco stood next to the great lake watching as the Giant Squid lazily swam back and forth. The full moon illuminated the otherwise dark surroundings, snow sprinkled the ground. The blonde took a deep breath to steady himself. He knew what he was planning was nuts, that if anyone caught him he’d be shunned, thought of as a freak and most possibly disowned. Despite everything the Slytherin Ice prince couldn’t help what he was about to do. He had been thinking of this since the first time he laid eyes on the magnificent creature that lay in front of him. Now, aged 17, Draco was unable to deny his want any longer.

The boy swept his eyes around the area, despite the late hour and beginnings of snow he was still afraid that someone may be out. After a few minutes of searching the blonde was sure he was alone and began to shrug out of his tick winter cloak. Despite the cold he could already begin to feel himself harden, the anticipation beginning to build. As he slowly un-buttoned his shirt he saw the Squid draw closer in curiosity. Dracos cock gave a twitch as the object of his desire drew closer; quickly he pulled down his trousers and boxers, casting a quick warming spell so as not to freeze.

The young man brought his hand behind him, feeling for the object buried in his ass. As part of his planning for what he was about to do, the blonde had been training his ass. He could not remember the last time it had been empty. Over the last several months he had been stretching it wider and wider to accommodate what was sure to be the biggest thing he had ever had.

Now the blonde carefully pulled the object free. The black club easily came in out, the self lubing spell making in glide easily. Draco squeezed his ass testing it. It didn’t close fully but then again that was to be expected.

Quickly he made his way to the shore and now stood naked in front of the Squid, who had come as close as possible to the edge of the lake. As the young man walked closer his anxiety began to build, what if the Squid didn’t understand what he wanted? What if it attacked him? What if he was pulled under the water and couldn’t get out? He had left his wand with his clothes.

The Slytherin shuck his head and pushed those thoughts aside. He had wanted this for so long, it was worth the risk. He found himself standing in front of the creature, noticing how much bigger it seemed up close. Tentatively he lifted his hand and stroked one the nearest tentacles. It was soft and covered in some sort of secretion that he could not identify. The Squid twitched slightly at the touch but did not pull away, taking this as a good sign the blonde began to stroke the tentacle, it was lovely and thick, about the size of a bottle of butterbear, he thought.

Dracos mouth began to water and could hold back no longer, he opened his mouth and began to suckle on his prize. The sweet taste exploded in his mouth and like a drug the blonde felt he would never have enough. He was shocked, and pleased, when he felt the tentacle trust into his mouth. Gently at first as though testing his limits, and then picking up speed causing the boy to moan out in pleasure. Grey eyes looked up to see the Squid staring at him intently. He fell to his knees as the tentacle in his mouth trust in further forcing its way down his throat and cutting of his air supply.

 After 30 seconds of not being able to breathe the blonde began to pull back only to find he could not.  At some point he could not recall the Squid had wrapped one of its tentacles around his waist and neck pinning him in place. Panicking the Slytherin began to struggle but was not able to dislodge the member from his throat. In fact all he managed to do was make the tentacle around his neck squeeze tighter. Despite this the blonde was hard and leaking. Just when he thought he would pass out from the lack of oxygen the tentacle pulled out and he was able to take deep breaths, trying to fill his lungs with as much air as possible. Before he had much time to recover he felt the rod shoved harshly into his throat, once again cutting of his hair supply.

As Draco focused on not panicking he felt two little suckers attach themselves to his nipples. The sensation was unbelievable, if he had had the air the blonde would have screamed in ectasy. The pressure was so strong, that had he been a woman, he was sure milk would have started to flow. The suckling had the desired effect it would seem, as the man was able to calm despite not being able to breathe. He felt the tentacle pull free from his mouth once more allowing him to inhale some much needed oxygen as the delightful suckers continued to torture his nipples. For some strange reason the grey eyed young man was disappointed to have the phallus removed from his mouth and subconsciously found himself moving his head to retrieve it. The Squid seemed to shake at this, as though laughing, but logically Draco new this could not be.

The tentacle returned to his mouth  fucking it with such force that Draco knew he would not be able to talk tomorrow. The blonde relaxed his throat allowing his mouth to be abused by the creature in front of him. Draco moved his hand to grasp and his still leaking cock, desperate to get some friction only to have it slapped away.

Instead he felt himself being picked up from the tentacle around his waist, one tentacle still fucked his mouth and the two suckers were still working on his nipples. He was dragged out into the middle of the lake and from where he was suspended Draco could barely see the shore. He knew should find this worrying but was too far gone in his bliss to care.

As the blonde began to drift into his subspace, suckling on the delicious meat in his mouth, he felt the squid begin to manoeuvre his body. A tentacle wrapped around each of his arms and legs pulling him into an eagle position suspended over the lake. If anyone were to look out over the lake the sight they would have seen would have taken their breath away. A young man held as though a sacrifice, blonde locks falling down behind him, and a light sheen of sweat almost glowing in the moonlight.

Draco remained this way for what felt like hours, cock leaking but being unable to do anything about it. Quite suddenly the squib pulled its tentacle out of the blondes aching throat. Shocked the boy pouted and let out a whine before he suddenly found himself submerged under water. Panicking at the change, arms and legs struggled to break free as water rushed into his lungs. Just as quickly as he had been dunked he was pulled back up.

As Draco coughed loudly trying to dispel the water from his lungs he felt more suckers attach to him. One attached to the pulse point on his neck, suckling hard enough that it would certainly leave a mark. Two attached to each of his balls causing him to jerk as pleasure rushed through his body. The pressure on his balls boarded on painful but that only caused his cock to leak more. As he was getting use to the new sensations the man found himself once more dunked into the lake. He once again tried to struggle, but quickly stopped as the movement caused the pain on his balls to increase. Twenty terrifying seconds later he was pulled free again.

This time he felt a much smaller tentacle wrap its way around his cock, squeezing gently. The boy moaned in pleasure, there was so many different sensations assaulting his body he didn’t know how to cope. He felt as though he would go mad. The smaller tentacle began to speed up its ministrations. Draco felt the pleasure building in the pit of his belly, his toes curled and his body became stiff, just as he was about to cum he felt something painfully push itself into his slit. The pain was worse than anything else he had felt and this caused his pleasure to dull and stop his orgasm.

Looking down the Ice Prince noticed that there was a tiny tentacle in his slit, stopping him from being able to cum and causing his cock to throb painfully. Pouting the blonde wiggled slightly, trying to show his displeasure. The squid did not take this very well and dunked the blonde into the lake yet again. This time the boy didn’t bother to struggle, he was beginning to enjoy the sensation of his lungs burning. He waited peacefully to pulled to the surface.

Once he was pulled out Draco had mere seconds to catch his breath before he had a tentacle in his throat again. The blonde sighed happily and began to suckle on his prize, enjoying the more subdued pace this time. As he sucked he felt something slippery push against his hole, the blonde grinned internally, as this was the part he had been most looking forward to. There was nothing better than having your ass destroyed by something to big for it.

This is where his months of preparations would come in; fucking himself with bigger and bigger objects all so he would be able to take the magnificent tentacle into his hole.  Now that he was here and could feel the thick rod push at his ass the blonde realised that it wouldn’t be enough. The tentacle at his ass felt even bigger than the one in his throat.

Despite how slow the appendage was pushing in the stretch was unbearable. The pain had caused Draco to go from being rock hard to barely semi, breathing deeply the blonde tried to calm his beating heart. Eventfully the tentacle stopped pushing, and the young man could feel that it was deep inside him, he never felt this full or something this deep inside him. Looking down he could clearly make out the tentacle at his belly causing him to look slightly pregenatn.  Now that he had time to adjust the blonde decided he liked this feeling.

As he lay getting use to the intrusion two suckers came up and covered his eyes, while two tentacles inserted themselves into his ears and nostrils. The blonde could only manage a small breath every time the appendage in his mouth pulled out a bit.

Draco was in heaven, this was everything he hoped for and more, suspended in the air, sight sound and breath taken from him, every hole stuffed to breaking he felt used, he felt perfect. The rod in his ass began to speed up as did the one in his throat, the blonde had no choice but to take it, moaning in pleasure as his cock desperately tried to cum but couldn’t. Time seemed to stand still as his body was used. Just when the blonde thought he couldn’t take anymore he felt the tentacle in his slit pull out causing sheer pleasure to rip through his body, cum squirted from his cock in streams, covering his chest in it. At the same time the blonde felt himself cum and something sweet shoot down his throat, he also felt something shoot into his ass.

The force of his orgasm caused the blonde to black out. When he awoke he found himself on the shore. The sun was just beginning to peak its way over the trees. Moving slightly the young man winced, his ass hurt like hell and there was something leaking out of it. Reaching behind him the boy gently pushed a finger into his hole, it was sensitive from the rough fucking the night before, and then brought it in front of his face. The liquid was clear. The blonde sucked the secretion off his finger, moaning when he tasted it. It tasted even better then when it shot down his throat earlier.

The blonde began to dig the juice out of his ass lapping up ever last bit despite how painful his throat felt. When he had eaten as much out of his ass as he could the blonde looked around and realised he would need to move soon. He needed to get back to his dorms before the others woke up. Pulling his clothes back on the he began to limp his way back to the Castle, his body ached in the most delicious ways. The Slytherin had promised himself that he would only do this once, but as he slipped into the castle casting a quick glance at the lake he knew that was a promise he wouldn’t be able to keep.

O.o.O

The young blonde looked at himself in the full length mirror. His whole body was covered in bruises, his nipples were raw and chapped, his lips looked constantly swollen, his balls were so bruised they were soar to touch and his ass gapped so much that he now needed diapers. Anyone else would say that the Draco looked a mess, but that was not what he saw. What he saw were marks of ownership, he was owned by the creature of the lake and he loved it.

He knew people were worried about him, despite the glamours he wore people still looked at him strange. In the six months since he had begun his rendezvous he had changed so much. He avoided people as best he could and rarely spoke. When he did speak it was quietly and raspy as his throat was always raw.

He didn’t care though; all he cared about was his next visit to the lake. After the first encounter he had waited a month before his need became too great and he returned to the lake. The next two times he was also able to wait a month as well, but slowly he started going more and more, it went to two weeks, then one, then every other day. Now he went every night and every night the squid was waiting for him. He knew one day soon he would have to leave the school and his beloved but he would cross that bridge when it came. For now he was quite content to be the creature’s toy.

Draco cast a quick tempus and seeing the time through on a robe a once again made his way out to the lake. He couldn’t wait to see what was in store for him tonight.

_end_


End file.
